Stayin' Alive: Crock addition
by plzsm1le
Summary: With their parents away, Lian Harper and Isabelle Mahkent are left with two of the worst crooks in history. Their Grandpas. Follow Joar and Lawrence as they try to survive baby superheroes, teen archers, and the new 'Crock Sisters' Frostbite, Roy/Jade
1. Bye Bye

**My first fic, so be gentle.**

**No OCs, everyone is in the cartoon or comics!**

**I got to thinking about how in Young Justice, Artemis and Jade are sisters, so Lian and Isabelle would be cousins and decided to have some fun with it!**

**DC owns it all!**

* * *

Artemis was nervous, to say the least.

When Jade had first proposed the idea of them going on vacation and leaving their daughters with their father, she had said no. Not because she didn't want to spend time with her sister, after the invasion they had became closer than ever, but Dad had a bit of a mean streak.

It wasn't that she didn't trust her father, she did, but the thought of leaving her daughter with anyone was a bit nerve racking. True, Crusher had never actually hit her but his words had been rough at times and at six, Isabelle was a bit sensitive.

Cameron was no help to her cause. Their villain persona's had been put on hold when Belle was born, and they hadn't spent any real alone time together in YEARS. She would have said yes in a heartbeat if Ollie and Dinah would watch the girls, but they were going to, Via Roy's request. She could always ask *Roy,Cissie, Mia and Connor, but the young vigilantes were a bit reckless for her taste.

It had been Lian who had finally talked her into it. Her ten year old niece had pulled out the puppy eyes, saying how much she wanted to spend three weeks with her little cousin. She had begged and begged and _begged_ until Artemis had said yes, but only if she could find someone to help her father watch the girls.

Joar Mahkent was not who she had in mind. Sure Joar loved Isabelle, but he was harsher to Cam than her father had ever been to her or Jade. They had grown up together, and she had seen first hand how rough Joar could be to his son.

"Look, I know he has a temper, but i swear on my life he wouldn't lay a hand on Isa. He wouldn't do that to a little girl," Cameron had SWORN over and over again.

Artemis had been outsmarted by her own family and It had stung a bit, but she was sure the waters of the Caribbean would was that all away.

With her bikini packed and two hours till her flight left, she was feeling pretty good.

And guilty.

Isabelle was less than excited to stay with her grandpa's. She loved them, but they didn't check under the bed for monsters or know how to french braid hair like Mommy did. They didn't watch cartoons with her at 7:00 every morning or show her how to make pretty snowflakes like Daddy did.

No, all her grandpa's knew how to do was boss her around. If their was one thing Isabelle knew, It was that nobody bossed Artemis Crock/Mahkent around, and nobody was going to boss Isabelle Mahkent around neither.

Lian was another thing Isabelle had stipulations with. Her cousin was...Fun, at times, but way to wild for Belle's taste. Lian liked to scare her and tease her and try to tell her what to do. Isa was not a fan, to be honest.

"It's only for three weeks," Mommy had said.

"it will be FUN," Daddy had said.

As if.

Isabelle peeked around the door to her parents room, only to see her Mommy standing by her suitcase. Isa felt her eyes start to water up, and decided this was the worst idea in the history of forever and ever.

"Whats up, Kiddo?" Isabelle heard from behind.

Belle turned around to see her father looking down at her. She rapped her arms around his knees, and decided that if she didn't let go, he couldn't leave. She felt his hands under her arms as he picked her up and she let go of his knees for his neck.

"Why do you have to go Daddy?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"it wont be long, Baby Doll, I promise you'll have a good time, right Mommy?" He said loud enough for Artemis to hear.

Artemis came quickly into the hall and kissed the top of her daughters white-blonde head.

"of course she will," Artemis says, "You'll have Lian to play with,"

Isabelle removed her face from her father's shoulder to glare at her mother.

"Lian bossy, Papa Jo bossy, Grandpa Crock bossy, all **bossy bossy bossy**!" The little girl exclaimed angerly.

"Would you rather stay with Grandma Crock?" Artemis asks.

"No. Grandma Crock **_boring_**," Belle said.

"Then grandpa's it is. Look Love Bug, I know you don't want to but if your good, You and me will go shopping for new clothes and weapons when we get home," Artemis promised with a smile.

"You will?" Cam asked.

"We _will_," Artemis says, sending her husband a look.

"Can I get a new purple crossbow with butterflies and a new purse?" Isabelle sniffed.

"You bet," Artemis smiles broadly.

"Then OK, i guess," Isabelle sighs.

Isa made sure to hold both Mommy and Daddy's hand while they walked to the zeta transporter a few blocks away, since she may never see them again and all. Daddy picked her up when the big blue light shone brighter and when she could see again, she was in Grandpa Crocks living room.

"AUNT ARTY! UNCLE CAM!" Lian shouts as she runs across the room to hug Belles parents.

Cam sets Isa down, and she walks over to give Aunt Jade and Uncle Roy a less enthusiastic hug.

Roy quirks an eyebrow at Artemis, who mouths 'separation issues' at him, and he nods.

"We should get going," Jade says, "We still have to pick up Oliver and Dinah."

After giving her parents and aunt and uncle a hug goodbye, she's left standing in a room with only Lian and her grandpa's.

"Well Rosie Girl, aren't you gonna say hi?" Grandpa Crock asks.

Isa smiles at both men shyly before Lian grabs her arm roughly and pulls her through the house to a room at the back.

"This is where we're gonna stay," She says "That beds yours, 'cuz it was your mamas and this one was my mamas so its mine,"

Isa likes the room, the blanket on her bed is purple, her favorite color, and there's lots of space, but she docent want to _share _with _Lian. _Belle frowns a bit but chooses to bite her tongue on the matter.

With the help of her much taller cousin, Isabelle unpacks her bags and makes her way back into the main room.

This is going to be a LONG three weeks.

* * *

**Short, but the next one will be longer just trying to set up the story here.**

***The 'real' Roy.**

**Expect updates, and if you like it review!**

**There will be lots of accidental granddaughter loosing, some superhero kid friends, Irresponsible teenage "aunt and uncle" archers, fast food and plenty more!**

**I'm open to ideas, but there will be no OCs in my story.**


	2. The Eyeball Eater

**Rating went up due to languige and breif mentions of stuff. Nothing to bad tho, i promise!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you!**

**P.S. Ollie and Dinah are cool with Arty being a villain and leaving four teenagers unsupervised in their mansion. 'cuz their awesome like that **

**DC owns all!  
**

* * *

Lian was bored.

After about an hour of watching TV while Grandpa and Joar* 'reminiscent' on the 'glory days' in the kitchen, Lian got up and decided that it would be a good time to play dolls with her cousin.

Of course, it took some convincing, but Izzy caved after awhile. Lian dug out her best dolls and her favorite teddy bear, Eyesiaac, to play with.

"What happened to your Teddy's eye?" Isabelle asked, noticing Eyesiaac's lack of a left button. Mom was gonna sew a new one on, but Dad said it gave the bear character and Lian had to agree. Deciding now was as good a time as any to strike fear into the younger girls heart, Lian made her eyes wide.

"HE got it" She whispered.

"Who's HE?" Isabelle asked quietly.

Lian smirked.

"You don't know?!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Isabelle shook her head. Lian grabbed her cousins arm pulling her into the closet of their room.

"They call him the Eyeball Eater," Lian begins, "They say he brakes into houses and eats EYES!"

"Off of toys?" Belle squeaks.

"No, stupid head, off of everything! He steals your eyes and eats them and the he CHOPS YOU INTO PIECES!" Lian shouts.  
Isabelle's eyes go wide for a second, but then narrow out into slits.

"Your just tryin to scare me, huh?" She says. "Well I don't believe you so NAH!" Isabelle sticks her tong out at Lian who scowls.

"Believe what you want sissy, I KNOW my peepers are safe," she says matter of factually.

"And just HOW do you no that?" Isa says, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cuz I gots this," Lian says, getting out of the closet and pulling a compact bow from underneath her bead.

"You mommy and daddy let you play with bows by YOURSELF?!" Isabelle exclaims angerly.

"Yup" Lian says smugly.

Belle scowled prepared to tell Lian right were she can put her super cool amazingley awesome red bow when Papa Jo calls that dinner just got delivered.

After about 3 hours of pizza and COPS*, the girls decide its bedtime and trudge down the hall to their room.  
It wasn't until 3:00 in the morning that they awoke to the sound of banging in the kitchen.

"What's that?" Isa asks her older cousin.

"I'm not sure," Lian whispers back.

"Maybe it's the Eyeball Eater" Belle says fearfully.

"I made that up," Lian snaps, starting to have doubts herself.

"You sure you made it up?"

"Positively positive,"

"Then what _is _that?...maybe you got like some spiritlley vibe from the other world tellin you that he was comin for you, anmd that's what made you think of him!" Isabelle's says shakily.

'What?' Lian asks the darkness where she thinks her cousin may be.

Another loud crash and Lian feels Izzy crawl into bed beside her.

Lian grabs the little girls hand, and takes a deep breath, deciding that the younger of the two must be right.

"Look Isabelle, I know your scared, and I am to, but were bad A's. Lets me and you go out there and take that baddie down. Like Daddy and Grandma Die and Grandpa Ollie do all the time. We can be heroes! What do ya' say cus'? Are you in?'  
Belle doesn't say anything, but Lian feels the girls hand turn to ice in hers.

Lawrence was starving.

The inability of both him and Joar to cook had left the man with nothing more than pizza and an empty stomach. He had been in the kitchen for a good half hour trying to find something nutritional. With a sigh, he decides its hopeless, and goes to the fridge to get the sandwich supplies out. He curses to himself as the jar of jelly shatters on the floor. He hears Joar mumble in his sleep on the couch and hopes he didn't wake the girls. He goes and gets the broom from the corner of the room, knocking the pans from the shelf in the process.

That DEFIANTLY woke the girls.

Joar awoke first the sound of metal hitting the floor, then shouting.

The man got up quickly and ran to the kitchen.

The sight before him was a memorable one.

There, in the middle of the room, stood Crusher holding a cookie tray that had arrows sticking out of it. The cabinet to his left had a small icicle imbedded in it, and against the wall stood Lian, a bow in her hand, and next to her was Isabelle, arms encased with ice.

If Crusher hadn't been an assassin for years, he'd be dead.

"What is going on in here?!" Joar growls.

"Papa it was the Eye Eater!"

"Yeah Jo, he was comin for us!"

"They nearly took my damn head off!"

"My eyes are pretty mommy says, I don't want them to get eated Papa!"

"Eat or be eaten Jo!"

"I just wanted a damn sandwich!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Joar shouts.

"I was makin a sandwich when they came in and started shooting at me!" Crusher exclaims.

Joar looks to the girls expectantly.

"Welllll, so Eyesaac had only one eye and I told iz that the Eyeball Eater ate it and that he eats people's eyes to scare her, but then we heard noises and we thought it was him so we came to stop him. But it wa just grandpa. So well go back to bed now.." Lian takes Isabelle's hand and starts to make a break for their room.

"Hold it," Joar snaps, "so you got scared that there was a monster after your eyes. A monster that you made up to scare Isabelle?"

Lian nods.

"Belle had me convinced and there was a LOT of loud noises"

Joar looks to Crusher.

"I dropped the jelly. And the pans when I went to get the broom to sweep up the jelly. THEY are the ones who tried to kill me!"

Joar sighs.

"Apologize for almost killin your grandad,"

'Were sorry Grandpa Crock,' the girls chorus sadly.

"Good now clean up this mess and go back to bed, and tomorrow well do something fun ok?"

The girls nod, and Crusher raises an eyebrow to him.

"Papa, can you help me get the ice cream stick out of the cabinet?"

This was going to be a LONG three weeks.

* * *

*** Joar is only Isabelle's Grandpa not Lians **  
*** They like to watch it to see if anyone their related to is getting arrested/ arresting someone**

**Short again: Don't kill me**

**I just got back from my vacation to L.A. last night, updates will be more frequent, i swear.**

**Review!**

**Next Time: The beach! Sunburns, McDonalds, and Aquaman!**


	3. The Beach Sucks

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Your amazing!**  
**DC owns it!**

**P.S. Characters: **

**Lawrence Crock/Grandpa Crock/Crusher = Sports Master**

**Joar Mahkent/ Papa Jo =** **Icicle Sr. **

**Lian Harper = Red Arrow and Cheshire's daughter from the comics and like one episode in the show**

**Isabelle Mahkent** = **Icicle Jr. and Artemis/Tigress daughter from the comics**

* * *

Isabelle was ecstatic.

Today Papa and Grandpa were taking her and Lian to the beach. Isa had never been to the beach before, but she knew that there was the ocean and pretty shells and fishies.

It was the first time all summer that she got to wear her sparkly purple and green swimsuit, and she couldn't be happier.

Isabelle was starting to get a bit agitated with her top, at six she could do many things, like brush her hair and zip her jacket up (not that she needed one), but tying string behind her back still alluded her.

"Do you need help?" Lian asks.

"No!" Belle snaps, giving her cousin 'the eye'.

Isabelle was still furious at the older girl for getting her in trouble last night.

"I said I was sorry!"

Isabelle ignored her, trying again and again to tie the strings. Finally with a defeated sigh Isabelle goes and stands in front of Lian waiting for her to tie the string.

Lian smiles tying the little laces into a bow. Her own swim suit was red,and she loved it.

"Let's go find some sunscreen!"

Lawrence could kill every living sole on I44.

He hated driving in traffic, and probably would have turned around and went back home if the girls smiles weren't so big.

"How much longer Grandpa?" Isabelle asks from the backseat of the suburban he and Joar had... Obtained earlier that day.

"Not much longer Rosie Girl," he promises.

"I'm hungry," Lian whines.

"Me too!"

"So am I,"

Crusher shoots his companion a look.

Joar shrugs.

"Just get off here and go to that McDonalds across the way, better for them to eat now then there. Cramps and all that," He says.

Lawrence takes the advice, swiveling through four lanes of traffic, ignoring car horns and flipping people the bird as he went.

"Can we Eat inside?" Lian asks.

Lawrence doesn't respond, but parks the car and gets out. After about 45 minutes of debate and Lian insisting she gets a Mighty Kids Meal, not a Happy Meal, and Belle showing the lady behind the counter exactly what toy she wants, they eat their over priced fast food and are ready to leave when Isa says she has to pee.

"You and Lee go on I'll wait on the munchkin," Joar says.

Lawrence nods and leads Lian outside to the car.

After standing outside of the lady's room for a good 10 minutes, Isabelle's head emerges from inside.

"Papa I need to wash my hands and I can't reach the sink!" She says, pulling the door open as far as it can go, "will you turn the water on for me?"

Joars eyes go wide for a second. He has many options here. He could take Belle to the men's room and risk people being at the urinals and scaring her for life, going into the woman's room and holding the girl while she washes her hands, and going and getting Lian from the car to do it.

He chooses option 2. In his head he reasons that no one will be angry at a man for helping his granddaughter, and goes into help her.

Lian was hot.

Her and Grandpa had been sitting in the car for what felt like forever waiting on Jo and Izzy to get back from the bathroom.

"I'm going back inside" Grandpa says.

As he opens the car door, the front doors of the restaurant open and Joar is tossed roughly out onto the sidewalk, and Isabelle walks out after him. Jo dose a lot of cursing and shouting before getting back into the car, face red.

"What the hell was that about?" Grandpa asks.

"Weeeeeell, I needed to wash my hands, and Papa helped me, but i forgot my purse in the potty so i went to get it and then this lady camed in and started shouting lots and then the counter lady had Papa ahscorted out," Belle explains.

Joar doesn't say anything and Grandpa starts the car. 25 minutes later Lian spots the ocean and screams in excitement, waking Isa up from her nap in the seat next to her.

When the car stops, she hops out, Izzy right behind her and the girls run for the water.

Lawrence has to admit, the drive was worth the day.

The girls had made sand castles, found seashells, poked jellyfish, ate ice cream, and some nice teenage girl had even given Lian a surfboarding lesson.

At the moment Lian was unaccounted for, as was Joar, so he figured they were together, and Isabelle had fallen asleep next to him in the sun and sand.

Yeah, he never got to spend time with Artemis and Jade like this, and somehow he felt that spending time with his granddaughters made up for it a bit.

Today could not get any better than this.

Lian was starting to see black dots.

Her lungs and legs and arms hurt, and she couldn't touch anymore.

She had just wanted to go swimming again before it got to dark, but now she was wishing shed stayed on shore. She was starting to get sleepy, her body felt heavier and heavier each passing second, and she was scared.

Her head goes underwater and she closes her eyes.

Suddenly she can breath again and shes pretty sure someones holding her, but all she can see is orange.

"Do not worry, I have you," Some kind of familiar voice says.

She feels the sand on her back, and then its like the waters been sucked from her lungs. Her vision clears a bit and she sees the one and only Arthur Curry.

Ugh, great. Saved by a gill head.

Maybe he wouldn't recognize her?

"Wait one moment, Aren't you Roy's daughter?" Crap.

Lian's saved by Jo and Grandpa, who come running up the beach to her.

"Jesus kid, are you alright?" Jo asks worriedly.

Lian nods, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Icicle? Sportsmaster? What is going on here?" Aquaman asks.

Grandpa shoots him an annoyed look before picking Lian up and carrying her off in the direction of the car.

"Get Rosie?" he asks Joar, Who nods and walks the other direction.

Lian buries her face in his neck and hopes he never puts her down.

Joar had forgotten a few things over the years.

Having a son with powers over ice hadn't always been easy, and he probably wasn't the best teacher he could have been, but there were always perks to it.

Junior had been great free air conditioning, someone to patch him up when he was hurt, and he had always been just sly enough to be funny. 'Course those things got overlooked at times, like when the damn kid had frozen the shampoo isle in Wall mart at 15 trying to impress this girl whose shorts were a little to short for her.

Yeah, Junior was a walking head ache.

He had forgotten how bad he could be when he got upset in the winter time and icicles hung from the sealing, how sweaty the kid got when it was real hot.

How bad he could sunburn, even with the gray skin.

Isabelle was so red Joar was afraid to touch her.

"Isa, wake up,"

She dose, and Lord dose she notice the burn fast. The little girl starts screaming her head off, bawling about how bad it hurts, and Joar decides that they need _a lot_ of Aloe.

As he helps her to the car, he thinks that this three weeks was going to be way longer than he thought.

* * *

**I am a terrible person i know.**

**Maybe they should watch them better. Its not all my fault.**

**Next time: Prison! House party's, Superheroing and more!**


	4. Jailhouse Rock

**I know some authors don't like constructive criticism but I am not one of them. Thank you for helping me try to improve my writing I honestly appreciate it. **

**Ill update soon I swear it. Sophomore years been kicking my can.**

**Ps my ageings are a bit off but Mia Dearden/Speedy is 15 Connor Hawke 16/17 Cissie King-Jones/ Arroewtte 18 real Roy Harper/ Arsenal 20, little Sin Lance is 10 and Robert Queen is 7. **  
**If I missed some Arrowkids I'm sorry but I think I got most of them. **

**Disclaimer: DC owns all of this. Except Pokemon. Someone else owns that.**

* * *

Speedy was not quite sure she was really seeing this.

On the street bellow her on a armored truck full of gold stood Sports Master and Icicle Sr. Near them stood two little girls.

From this point of view they were hard to make out but she could see the taller one had black hair that blew into her face in the wind and the smaller one had white blonde hair in a high ponytail.

Deciding that her best plan of action would be to take out the men and then save the children she notched a net arrow and pointed it at Icicles back. With a snap of her bow string the arrow flew strait on course. That is, until a red arrow hit it head on making it blow way to soon.

Confused, she looked back at the little girls who both now had bows in there hands, the dark headed girls red, the blondes green. They were both looking at her with big smiles, waving like they knew her very well.

No.

It couldn't be.

Holy crap it was.

"Roy-boy, do you see what I see?" She says into her communicator.

"You mean Izz and Li hangin out on a truck with cons?" Arsenals voice crackles through the radio static.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah I see it. Ill take out the old timers while you grab the girls. Alright?"

"Roger," she says shooting a grappling arrow a block ahead of the truck. When she sees Roy land in front of the bad guys she jumps off the roof, swinging down towards the girls. As she swings she frees an arm and grabs them of the roof of the truck, landing easily on her feet in an alley.

Peering around the corner she sees that reinforcements have arrived in the form of Connor and Cissie so she decides to leave them to it. Turning her attention back to the girls she drops to a knee and holds her arms open wide.

"Aunt Mi!" They both exclaim excitedly, running to hug her.

"What are you two doing running around with crooks?" She asks.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Arty and Uncle Cam are on vacation, so were staying with our Grandpas. You should know, Grandpa Ollie and Grandma Di went with them," Lian says, rolling her eyes a bit at the end.

"I thought you two were staying at Artemis' moms house?" She had just assumed that but maybe she should have actually asked Dinah before she'd left.

"Grandma crock is boring silly," Isa says with a smile.

It may hurt Mia's feelings a bit that Artemis and Big Roy didn't ask her and the other arrows to watch the girls, but she pushes it to the back of her mind and stands, picking Isabelle up and taking Lian's hand as she dose.

"Where are we going exactly?" Lian asks.

"To Ollie's," She says as she starts down the street away from the cop cars and overturned truck.

Sin Lance was excited when she heard the front door shut.

She had been left alone with Robbie in Queen Mannor for almost three whole hours now and he didn't want to play Pokemon with her.

The nerve of some people.

Of course all of her excitement faded when she saw who had just walked in.

Mia was there, in wrinkled civvies, and by her side stood two girls she knew well.  
Isabelle smiled and ran to give her a hug that she returned, while Lian glared at her.

She didn't much care for Lian.

When they were 8 Lian had challenged her to a sparing match.  
Being raised in combat vigorously by Lady Shiva, she had bested the other girl.  
And Lian Harper could sure hold a grudge. It didn't matter that Lian was much better at archery than she was, she wanted to be the best at everything.

Mama Dinah said it was hereditary.

"Where's Rob?" Mia asks, gaining her attention.

"In his room," she responds. "He didn't want to play Pokemon."

"Probably because Pokemons stupid!" Lian snaps.

"Your stupid!" She counters, feeling a fight coming on.

"Knock it off you two!" Mia says irritably.

"She started it!" Sin tries to reason.

"She acts like such a baby!" Lian complains.

Mia starts to scold them when the rest of the arrows arrive home.

"...Fun! Best one of the whole year! I HAVE to beat Tim's from last year! It was amazing! Batgirl took her clothes of and everything!" Roy was saying.

"Do you think Bart would come?" Cissie asks hopefully.

"What's your obsession with KF?" Roy rolls his eyes.

"Brother Roy, I don't think this is a wise decision. We do have to watch the younger kids, Father and Dinah trusted them to us, and I'm in no hurry to betray that trust," Connor says.

"What's going on?" Mia asks, confused by the whole conversation.

"The biggest party of the year," Roy smiles at her.

"No way in hell! The little kids are here! What would happen if Big Roy found out his daughter was at a teen superhero rager? Let alone Artemis! They would kill you! Like literally bury your ginger ass in the back yard!" Mia yells, wondering how stupid her counterparts are.

Roy rolles his eyes and smiles at the three little girls standing next to Mia.  
"You lovely ladies don't mind if we have some friends over later do you?"

Isabelle smiles, hugging her Little Uncle Roy around the knees.

"Course not!" She says excitedly.

Lian agrees with Isa, but Sin dose NOT. Sin has lived with these people long enough to know that 'some friends' without Dinah and Ollie home means people throwing up, loud music, and enevitably, the police.

She shakes her head 'no' as Cissie swings Isabelle up into a hug and Lian hops on Roy's back. Frowning, she runs upstairs and knocks loudly on Robbie's door.

"What Sinny," The dark headed little boy yawns as he swings the door open.

"Their having a party,"

"Oh no!" His eyes go wide and his mouth pops open wide. "Not again,"

Kid Flash was trying to be polite.

This was the party of the year, no doubt. Every member of Young Justice and Teen Titans was here, music, dancing, alcohol, all of it.

This party may be crash, but Bart was _defiantly_ feelin the mode.

Cissie wasn't getting the hint. Sure, she was a crash girl and all, but he really wasn't interested.  
Smiling widely at him, she takes another step forwards, and he takes one back. She opens her mouth to say something when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. She cocks and eyebrow at him as he pulls it out an checks it.  
The words *'_Primo Rojo_' stare up at him and he curses quietly.

Wally wouldn't freak out on him for being at a party, right? Wally had been the party master back in 'the day'.

Still, to be safe he speeds into a empty room on an upper floor.

"Wally! Wallace! The Wall-Man! Flasheroonie! What's up my crash cousin!" He exclaims happily into the speaker.

He can hear Wally rolling his eyes.

"Look Bart, I know your at a party,"

Moded.

"And I won't tell Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. But you have to leave. Like right now. And tell your friends to too," He says.

"What? Why? Is it the Rouges? Grod? Is Grandpa and Grandma OK? Mom? Dad? Linda and the twins?" The words rush out of his mouth in 30 seconds or less.

"Let me get a word in edge wise. Their fine. I'm on monitor duty at the watch tower and the police just got dispatched to Queen Manor. Uncle Barry will be pissed if he has to bail you out of jail. Get home, OK?" Worry and annoyance etch into his voice in the last sentence.

"Thanks for the warning Wall-E," He has to smile a little bit at the fact that his cousin was looking out for him.

The line goes dead and he hustles downstairs, spreading the word to everyone he passes on the way out.  
The sirens start to go off as he leaves the yard, breaking the sound barrier as he goes.

Sheriff Adams hated teenagers with a passion.

She had no children herself, or any plans to have any. It makes her day to bust up teen social gatherings, and doing it to rich teenagers made it even better.

Oliver Queen was a jerk, charity work be damned. He never did anything for anybody but himself, marrying that bottle blonde hoe, adopting enough kids to fill a foster home and having those two bastard sons of his out of an affair. A real role model.

She heard one of his charity cases even did drugs, thats how he lost an arm.

She was ecstatic to get a call to his house about a party. There was little action today, only Icicle and Sports Master earlier this morning.

She pulled her squad car onto the front lawn of the enormous property, sirens blaring. She would enjoy this.  
Almost immediately teenagers started poring from the front door, running in every direction. She even thought she say a few hop out of the second and third story windows. *No, they'd be severely injured if they tried, she reasons.

As they run, her and several deputies start to search the house for Queens brats. They find them, upstairs in a bedroom that looks like its made for a little girl, except for the Pokemon posters and dolls everywhere.

"Can I help you mam'?" A red-headed kid, clearly the oldest, slurs.

One of those two ginger brothers Queen adopted at separate times, the younger one shes positive*. He's drunk. And she doubts he's old enough to be.

"Young man, have you been drinking tonight? Or any of these other young people here?" Deputy Smith asks.

Reddy's eyes get big and he shakes his head 'no' quickly. Several breathalyzer tests and a shouting match later she's got three police cars full of Queens brats on the way to the station. Sadly, she'd ended up with the youngest ones. The little boy was up front with her, and he looked sick*, the blonde little girl was sobbing, and the two dark headed girls looked pissed.

The Chief was kind enough to put all of the children they'd picked up in the same holding sale at the station, and the little blonde girl climbs into the African American boys lap, sniffling into his chest. He was the only teen who had passed his breathalyzer.

"Where the hells are one call?" Reddy was demanding.

"Who are we going to call Roy? I'm not calling Ollie on vacation. He'd be pissed," The younger blonde teen says, rolling her eyes.

"We're not calling my mom," The oldest girl shakes her head, eyes wide. "She'd kill me,"

"Girls?!" Icicle shouts from two cells down, waiting transport to Belle Rev.

The littlest girls head turns twords the bars, and she stops crying for a few seconds to call "Papa?"

"Holy shit! What are you doing here?" Icicle shouts back.

"The Man got us. We were fighting the Power," One of the older little girls says with a smile

"No! There was a party! And Aunt Cis and Mi and Uncle Little Roy and Connor goted the cops called! And now were gonna die in the jail!" The little one starts crying again.

How do Oliver Queens brats know Icicle?

Pain explodes in the back of her head and she sinks to the ground, unsure of what's happening.

Crusher is happy at the fact that he doesn't have to track down the girls.

Pulling the keys out of Officer Bitch's pocket, he lets Joar out and they stroll to the cell that holds their granddaughters.

Arsenal looks pissed. As dose Hawke.

The Teen girls look sad, and so dose the younger kids.

"Don't rat on us for the party, and we won't rat on you for the robbery," Arrowette offers, staring at her hands.

He smiles, glad he has them under his thumb.

"Or, we could take the girls and leave you here," He says.

The kids eyes pop and they all shake their heads.

"Oh Grandpa! You can't do that! It was lots of fun! Aunt Cissie made us heart shaped samiches for lunch! And Little Uncle Roy gave me a backback ride! And, and, and Uncle Con says I'm amazing with a bow! Aunt Mia gave me some of her cool arrows and me and Lian and Sin and Rob played Pokemon! It was sooooo much fun!" Isa says, wiping tears off her little face.

"Even the party was fun. I got to dance with Red Robin! He said I was funny!" Lian ads with a smile.

"And Blue Beetle taught us to speak Spanish, _hermano_,"

"And Wonder Girl and Batgirl showed me some awesome judo moves!"

Lawrence rolls his eyes and opens the door.

"Get lost before I remember that you threw us in jail earlier," He tells the Arrows, who all hug the girls and then scat.

"I'm glad you had a good time," He tells them honestly.

"Yeah! This has been a pretty OK week! Now, my birthdays Friday and I want to have a party!" Isa smiles.

"Like cake?"

"No! A sleepover! I wanna invite Milagro and Nelly and Irey and Sinny and Mar'i! And cake! I'm 7! It's a hugemongus deal!"

As long as he doesn't have to see his ex, he thinks it won't be that long of a three weeks.

* * *

***Jaime's fault Bart likes Spanish. **

***They were. Superhero kids can do that. **

***They had to come up with something to tell people right?**

***Leukemia, poor baby**

**Longer than usualish. **

**Those cops don't exist. **

**I will update within the week. **

**PS if you want any more Jr superhero kids than the ones mentioned in Isas birthday speech, a chapter about all the stuff the girls did, or think I should do another chapter ft the Arrowkids, tell me! I only know how to check reviews tho. **

**PPS if you have any ideas for future chapters, I'm open to ideas. **

**PPPS I am going to try and fix a few things in the other chapters.**

**Next Time: Isa's 7! Black Ops, Phone calls and Ex Wives!**


	5. Birthday Party!

**See, I kept my promise. I got a cover and everything.**

**Characters in case you don't know: Milagro Reyes = Blue Beetles little sister, Iris 'Irey' West II = Wally West's daughter from the comics, Mar'i Grayson = Dick Grayson and Starfire's daughter from the comics, Nell Little = A huge Batgirl fan, and Batgirl in a dream Stephanie has of the future, Stephanie Brown = The 4 Robin and the 3 Batgirl, she was in the show for an episode as like an extra**

**Disclaimer: DC owns all of this**

* * *

Artemis was in a tree.

Climbing it was necessary to get a cellphone signal. Jade was right next to her, Roy, Ollie and Dinah just bellow, and Cam was almost halfway up. As much as she loved him, climby he was not. She felt AWFUL that she was missing Isabelle's birthday, and was getting impatient for her father to answer. When he finally did, on the fifth ring, she hit the speaker button.

"Mommy?"

"Isabelle! Sweetheart, Happy Birthday! How's your week been!?"

"Mommy! I missed you so much! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Lian almost died and I got a sunburn when we went to the beach. And we got to ride on top of a car! And I sawed Aunts and Uncles and we got arrested! And we killed the eye monster! And Lian is bad at Taboo! And..."

"*Okay, that's enough sugar for you! Hows vacation going baby girl?" Artemis hears her fathers voice replace her daughters.

"What's she talking about?" Jade asks.

"She had a lot of candy. Creative mind, that one,"

"No Grandpa, we only have Thia, pizza and tap water. No candy,"

"Shhhh Lian, I'm on the phone,"

Artemis starts to ask some questions when she hears a yelp and looks down to see her husband has fallen out of the tree.

Is his arm suppose to bend like that?

No, probably not.

"Tell the girls I love them, gotta go," She snaps the phone shut and climbs down the tree, hoping it really was just candy talking.

Paula Crock wondering if this was the home shed semi-raised a family in.

The living room was filthy. Popped balloons and streamers hung off of every surface, and cupcakes were stuck to walls. In the center of it all stood a red headed kid with a robot arm covered in pink glitter shouting at  
Joar Mahkent, (who had bright blue eyeshadow on) about how Mexican food was WAY better than Pizza Hut.

Blinking, she roles into the kitchen to look for Lawrence. Instead she finds a blonde teenage girl standing on the table in a pink tutu and sunglasses having a food fight with another blonde girl in a bikini top and a princess crown standing on the counter. As Paula's wheeling her way in between them, a cupcake fly's over her head and into a hole in the cabinet*.

In the hallway she sees her eldest grand daughter Lian in a fist fight with a dark haired Asian girl of about the same age. Both had on neon green bandannas. She almost breaks them up when she hears Isabelle's voice n Artemis and Jades old room. She goes to the doorway and peers in.

Isa's sitting Indian style in the floor, warm water paper tattooing glittering stars on a blonde African American boys forehead and cheeks. Behind her on Jades bed is a little boy asleep in a green bandanna.  
Belles eyes light up when she sees Paula, running and jumping into her lap and hugging her tight.

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Isabelle," She says, kissing the little girls head.

"I don't know what that means, Grandma. But I got you something!" Isa scrambles off of her lap and runs to the closet, throwing the door she sees her ex husband, scowling. Isabelle ignores him, getting on her knees and digging through a big pink tote. Smiling, the little girl returns with a purple feather scarf and red lipstick.

She smiles and takes it.

"Why is Grandpa in the closet?" She asks, not sure she wants to hear the answer.

"Grandpa don't want to play dress up so he's in time out," Belle shrugs, sitting back down in the floor in front of the blonde boy again.

Taking a deep breath, she rolls her shoulders and takes a deep  
breath. It's up to her to save this party.

Cissie scrapes cupcake off the wall with Mia's help while Ms. Crock bakes fresh ones in the kitchen they've already cleaned.

The food fight had been a bit 'childish', but Mia had started it. The frosting was NOT "too sweet". That was just Mia being judgmental. Roy was sweeping, Connor blowing up balloons, Lian and Sin hanging up pictures in the hallway, Isabelle giving Sports Master a VERY reluctant makeover, Robbie was still asleep and Icicle was out getting chips, pizza, pop, and anything else little girls could want.

Cissie and Mia were both spending the night as 'big girl chaperones". She'd say it was more along the lines of 'make sure the villains don't kill our kids' babysitter, but that was just her. The party didn't start for another hour, thank God, but there was a lot of work to do. She really hoped Joar got enough food for the tiny tanks. An  
Irey.

Especially Irey.

Lord knows that kid could eat enough for 100 people. she hoped he got ice cream.

Damn she wanted ice cream.

Isabelle was in LOVE with this party already.

Everything was purple, pink and green! She was ecstatic when she heard the first knock on the door, and rushed to be the one to open it.  
Standing behind the door was a big girl with blonde hair, Stephanie, Aunt Mi and Cissies friend, and two little girls.  
One little girl was orange with big blue eyes and super long black hair, the other African American with a sweet face and corn rows.  
"Nelly! Mar'i!" She squeaks, rapping her arms around both of them and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sorry to crash, but the Bats a raving paranoid," Stephanie says, walking over to talk to her aunts.

Next comes a Hispanic girl in a green t-shirt, her brother waving from the doorway "Jaime _hermano_! What's up?! Mila!" She hugs them both and Blue Beetle leaves.

Lastly, to no ones surprise, was a little redheaded girl with freckles, holding the hand of a man that matched.

"Irey!"

This was going to be the birthday party of the year!

Crusher wonders HOW exactly this became his life.

He'd been one of the League of Shadows top assassins. He was a ruthless killer. People _feared_ him.

So why was he in a pink baseball cap driving up and down the street in a purple Fiat with three teenage girls at 3:30 in the morning?

His grand daughters and several other children may have escaped. With weapons.  
It wasn't his fault. Those damn girls were suppose to be watching them, not "texting Tim and Bart to see what they were up to".

If they were dead, he wasn't taking the heat for it.

A small pain hits his arm as Batgirl punches him from the backseat. "Slug bug!" She shouts as a VW Beetle fly's past.

He glares into the rear view mirror.

"Focus!" He snaps.

The party had gone fine. The girls had dressed up as hot sparkly messes. Cupcakes were good, presents went great, and the girls had been strait off the bed after the boys had left. Paula had stayed, to babysit him, and clean up. Thank God for Joar being around to distract her now.

The girls had snuck out the window, to do what he wasn't sure. He was going to kill them though. When he found them.

Lian was in trouble.

It had sounded like a good idea, honest. She DID recommend it, after all.

But now, surrounded by Black Masks goons, she wasn't so sure. She was down to her last four arrows, Irey looked exhausted, Isa could barley keep her hands iced out, Mar'is' star balls were barley a glow in her hands, Milagros knee was bleeding really bad from where she had fallen earlier, and Nell had disappeared.  
The only one of them that was doing any good was Sin. She had better stamina, but she couldn't take them all down alone, there were way to many.

She was a little scared.

Suddenly, a high pitched whining rang in her ears and a small explosion went of to her left, then her right, and then they started going off everywhere, smoke, shouting, and the sound of flesh on flesh filled the room.

Cissie was going to _kill_ Stephanie for all the smoke.

She couldn't see, making it hard to aim, and she could hardly breath. Mia didn't seem to be doing any better, but by the sound of it, Stephanie was kicking ass.

When the smoke clears, everybody's knocked out, and Batgirl and Nell (who has a black blanket tied around her shoulders like a cape) are tying up Black Mask.  
Looking at the girls she sees that their all in there own "uniform". Lian has on a red hoodie, Isa a blue t shirt and white pajama pants, Milagro a green tank top, Irey a yellow jacket and red rain boots, Mar'i a silver princess crown and a purple half shirt, and Sin a black shirt with white shorts.

It's almost kind of flattering, that they want to be like them already. But they were still in trouble.

"Looks like this party's over," Speedy says, and the rest of them agree.

Paula was worried.

She _knew_ something was wrong with the way Icicle hadn't let her go five feet from the kitchen. He'd needed her help washing dishes, cleaning out the fridge (How much takeout had her granddaughters consumed in less than a week?), and now he was having her show him how to make chilli, so the girls could eat something 'healthy' once in a while.

Not only was Icicle acting sketchy, but her ex husband was as well. He'd left three hours ago with those teenage girls to 'pick up some milk' at midnight? Her bullshit detector was on red alert. He'd complained to her the entire day about how he didn't need babysitters, so why were they hanging out now?

"I think I'll go check on the girls," She says, rolling her chair twords the hall.

"No! I mean, c'mon their fine! Wouldn't want to wake them! Lets finish cooking eh?" Joar exclaims quickly, grabbing the handles on her wheelchair.

Reaching up and removing his hand, she continues to roller way twords the girls room.

"...unnecessary Paula, really their fine, why wouldn't they be? Honestly let's go back to the kitchen it needs swept..." He stops his ramble as she swings the door open and rolls inside. The girl are all there in their beds and sleeping bags.

"See I told you! Now let's go back to the kitchen..." The door clicks close and she rolls back down the hall.

Maybe they CAN take care of the girls.

Isabelle holds her breath as she hears her Grandma roll down the hall.

As soon as everybody's sure she's gone, the light flicks on and everybody sits up and cheers quietly.  
Grandpa,Stephanie, and Aunt Mi and Cissie come out of the closet, still in their uniforms.

"We did it!" She yells, running to hug her Grandpa.

He picks her up and spins her around. "We sure did Rosie Girl!" He chuckles.

"This is the bestest birthday EVER!" She says with a smile.

"I'm glad you had fun. Your still grounded, forever, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself,"  
Yeah, this three weeks wasn't getting any shorter.

* * *

**I had a little to much fun with this.**

***Name that movie!**

***See chapter 2**

**Review!**

**Next Time!: Disneyland! Assault, Mouse Costumes, Tea cups and more!**


End file.
